Klaine : After break up
by VanessaLa
Summary: Le début de cette fanfiction raconte l'histoire de Kurt et Blaine 1 mois après leur rupture. Chacun souffre. Ne pas lire si vous n'avez pas vu l'épisode 4 de la saison 4 car SPOILER ! L'histoire est racontée selon le point de vue de Kurt et celui de Blaine.
1. Chapter 1 - Après la rupture

Chapitre 1  
-

_PDV Blaine._

Un mois s'était écoulé depuis ce qu'il s'est produit à New York. Aujourd'hui, je ne comprend toujours pas pourquoi j'ai trompé Kurt. Certes, la solitude me rongeait, je souffrais de son absence et du peu de nouvelles que j'avais de lui tellement son travail chez _Vogue_ lui prenait tout son temps, mais cela n'était pas une raison valable. Je me déteste pour ce que j'ai fais : l'avoir trompé, avoir cassé tout ce que l'on avait construit et d'avoir perdu sa confiance. Je me demande encore ce qu'il m'a prit de commencer à parler avec Eli, je crois bien que c'était la pire erreur de ma vie.

_*Flash Back*_

Eli travaillait au "Scandales", le bar gay de la ville. M'étant rappelé que j'avais conservé la fausse carte d'identité que s'était procuré Sebastian lors de notre sortie dans ce bar l'an passé, j'ai ressenti le besoin de m'y rendre pour y voir des gens comme moi et des gens avec qui je pourrais parler de Kurt, j'en avais tellement besoin... Derrière son bar, Eli avait remarqué mon air perdu, il a engagé la conversation et j'ai enfin pu parler de Kurt à quelqu'un et il m'a écouté attentivement. Voyant, que j'étais ivre en fin de soirée, il a proposé de me ramener à la fermeture. J'ai accepté.  
Le lendemain, en me rendant sur l'un des réseaux sociaux les plus fréquentés, j'ai reçu une demande d'ami de ce fameux Eli. Un peu réticent, je me suis contenté de répondre au message qu'il m'avait envoyé sans accepter ni refuser l'invitation.  
Aprés plusieurs jours, nous avons sympathisé et je me sentais beaucoup plus à l'aise avec lui. De plus, il ne cessait de me faire des compliments, ce qui était très flatteur et agréable à entendre sachant que Kurt ne m'en faisait plus vraiment ces temps-ci... Sans que je m'en rende compte, un petit jeu avait commencé entre Eli et moi et je savais très bien qu'il souhaitait que l'on soit plus que des amis mais j'avais tellement besoin de compagnie et d'attention que je fermais les yeux sur ça et... me laissais draguer sans riposter. Puis on a commencé à se taquiner sur facebook, et un jour, il m'a demandé si je voulais passer la soirée chez lui car il ne travaillait pas. Kurt ayant annulé notre soirée Skype et ne voulant pas rester seul, j'y suis allé. Nous avons beaucoup bu et je n'étais plus vraiment maître de moi. Eli a commencé à m'embrasser, au début j'ai résisté.

"Non, j'ai... je ne peux pas tromper Kurt.

- Il n'en saura rien, laisse toi faire."

N'ayant plus la force, j'ai obeis et me suis laissé faire... jusqu'au bout...  
Le lendemain, j'étais malade : Malade à cause de l'alcool mais surtout malade de ce que je venais de faire. J'ai tout de suite dis à Eli qu'il vallait mieux tout arrêter car je savais déjà que j'étais allé beaucoup trop loin et que tout cela allait blesser Kurt.

_*Fin Flash Back*_

J'avais vu juste, Kurt s'était effondré lorsque je lui ai tout avoué et refusait de m'adresser la parole depuis. Je suis sans nouvelles de lui depuis un mois.  
Le lycée m'insupporte, les gens m'insupporte, j'aimerais juste remonter le temps. Seul le Glee Club parvient à me remonter le moral, mais ce n'est pas suffisant, je souffre d'avantage qu'auparavant et ne plus avoir Kurt aggrave les choses. Monsieur Shuester et mes amis s'inquiètent pour moi, mais j'essaie de ne rien laisser paraître, je veux malgré tout garder espoir, même un tout petit. Je ne me vois pas l'oublier et encore moins retomber amoureux. C'est lui et personne d'autre et je vais me battre pour qu'il me pardonne et me revienne.

_PDV Kurt._

Le travail, le travail, le travail. Voilà ce qui m'aidait à tenir le coup. Je ne dors plus beaucoup ces temps-ci et je commence à le sentir mais je veux passer un maximum de temps au travail, ça m'évite de trop penser. Depuis que j'ai appris l'infidélité de Blaine, j'ai comme une sensation de vide, j'ai mal mais je ne veux pas penser à ça, je ne veux plus penser à Blaine. Il m'appelle tout les jours, m'envoie des tonnes de messages auxquels je ne répond jamais. Je ne me sens pas prêt à entendre sa voix me demander pardon, je sais qu'il est désolé, qu'il regrette mais il a fait ce qu'il ne fallait pas faire. Je lui avais pourtant promis que tout irais bien avant de partir à New York mais vu la situation, je pense que, malgré moi, j'ai menti. Jamais je n'aurais cru que notre relation allait prendre ce chemin-là, vraiment jamais je ne l'aurais cru, je croyais vraiment en nous.  
Me voici donc, moi, Kurt Hummel, perdu comme jamais je ne l'ai été avant. Rachel, elle, digère mieux sa rupture avec Finn, bien que ce soit également difficle pour elle, et elle m'aide, tente de me redonner le sourire. Elle y parvient parfois, mais cela ne dure jamais bien longtemps. Elle n'a cependant jamais osé me parler de Blaine directement.  
Il me manque, plus que jamais et chaque soir, avant d'aller me coucher, j'ai toujours cette question dans la tête " Avec qui Blaine m'a-t-il trompé si ce n'était pas Sebastian ?" mais je n'avais, jusqu'à présent obtenu aucunes réponses. Peut-être n'en voulais-je pas, sinon je répondrais aux appels de Blaine.  
Ce soir, comme tout les soir depuis 1 mois, je suis assis sur le canapé, enroulé dans une longue couverture avec une tasse de lait chaud à la main, le regard dans le vide et les yeux pleins de larmes, pensif. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser lorsqu'il est tard, c'est comme si mon cerveau était régler pour me faire penser à Blaine, qu'importe ce que je fasse à partir du début de soirée jusque tard dans la nuit.

_*Flash Back* _

" J'étais avec quelqu'un.

[...]

- Ça ne signifie rien pour moi, on a juste bien accroché c'est tout.

[...]

- Peu importe avec qui c'était Kurt, ce qui importe c'est que j'avais besoin de toi mais tu n'étais pas là. Je me sentais seul et... Je suis vraiment désolé... "

_*Fin Flash Back*_

Je pleurais sans m'en rendre compte. Rachel semblait m'avoir entendu.

" Kurt ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais-là ? Tu as vu l'heure qu'il est ? Tout va bien ? "

Il était déjà 3h50 du matin

" Je sais... Pardon de t'avoir réveillé, va te recoucher, t'en fais pas pour moi.

- Kurt, je pense... je pense qu'on devrait parler toi et moi.

- A propos de Finn ? Oui, moi aussi il me manque, et je pense que vous pourriez peut-etre par...

- Non Kurt, je ne veux pas parler de Finn mais plutôt de toi... et Blaine.

- Je t'arrête de suite, je n'ai aucune envie de parler de Blaine, je pensais que tu l'avais compris.

- Je sais mais... je m'inquiète pour toi, Kurt, ça fait un mois et tu es toujours là, à te morfondre et à refuser tout ses appels.

- Il s'attendait à quoi ? A ce que je réponde au téléphone comme si de rien n'était ?

- Bien sûr que non mais pourquoi tu ne le laisses pas s'expliquer tout simplement ? Peut-être que ça t'aiderait...

- Je ne me sens pas prêt à entendre ça. Je ne peux pas. Ça ne ferait qu'accentuer les pensées atroces que j'ai chaque soir avant de m'endormir.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Chaque soir, je vois Blaine avec un homme beaucoup plus beau, plus musclé, plus HOMME que moi et...

- Kurt arrêtes ! Tu te fais du mal ! Ecoutes, fais ce que tu veux avec Blaine mais sois clair dans tes décisions. Si Blaine te harcèle autant c'est bien que lui aussi ne doit pas bien comprendre votre situation. Sinon, il ne s'acharnerait pas autant. Je vais me coucher, ne tarde pas trop toi non plus. Bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit, Rachel. "

Rachel avait raison, j'en été conscient mais comment être clair avec quelqu'un lorsque l'on n'arrive même pas à l'être avec soi-même ? Je ne sais même pas si mon silence doit être considéré comme un rupture ou non, je ne sais pas ce qu'il sait exactement passé entre Blaine et ce... type. Je ne sais rien en fait, juste que j'ai mal, très mal.


	2. Chapter 2 - Dépression

**Merci pour vos impressions ! Ça m'a fait très plaisir. Je suis vraiment désolée pour l'attente mais j'ai eu très peu de temps pour moi ces temps-ci mais j'ai tout de même trouver le temps d'écrire le second chapitre où l'on retrouve nos deux personnages, tout deux toujours anéantis par leur rupture. Et désolée pour les fautes et tout ce qui va avec, ça n'a jamais été mon fort.**

**Bonne lecture. **

**Vanessa.**

**Chapitre 2**

_Pdv Kurt_

_ Blaine est avec un garçon dans un lit, il semble épanoui et semble n'avoir aucuns remords sur ce qui est en train de se passer. Aucuns mots ne sont échangés, juste des regards, des caresses, Blaine semble avoir totalement oublié son couple._

_ Le vibreur de mon téléphone portable me réveilla en sursaut, je le bénis de m'avoir arraché de se terrible cauchemar. J'étais en train de pleurer, je pleurais car tout ça semblait vrai. Et si c'était ce qu'il s'était vraiment passé ? Blaine a-t-il ,au moins durant quelques secondes, pensé à moi lorsqu'il était avec ce gars ? _

_C'était lui qui m'appelait. Bien évidemment, j'appuyais machinalement sur le bouton rouge pour refuser l'appel. Cela était devenu une habitude maintenant. Pourquoi s'acharnait-il comme ça ? N'a-t-il pas autre chose à faire au lycée, avec le Glee Club ? Pourquoi ne peut-il pas disparaître juste quelque jour de ma vie histoire que je puisse prendre du recul envers tout ça ? _

_Pdv Blaine_

"Kurt, s'il-te-plait, réponds ! On doit parler, on ne peux pas rester comme ça... Rappelles-moi. " Une fois encore, je tombais sur la messagerie. Cette situation m'insupportait ! Je savais que je n'irais jamais mieux si je ne parvenais pas à lui parler. Il faltu qu'il m'écoute, il faut qu'il entende ce que j'ai à lui dire, j'ai tellement honte. Peut-être que je devrais me rendre à New York, comme ça, il n'aurait pas d'autre choix que de m'écouter... Mais non, ça ne serait pas une bonne idée, la dernière fois que j'ai débarqué à l'improviste, la soirée a été une pure catastrophe. J'aimerais lui laisser le temps qu'il faut pour qu'il digère mais je n'y arrive pas. Chaque jour, chaque minute, je pense à lui et je ressens à chaque instant le besoin de l'appeler ou de lui envoyer un texto en disant " Je suis désolé" ou " Je t'en prie Kurt appelles-moi", tout cela sans réponse bien évidemment.

Je ne suis pas très actif en ce moment. Au lycée, je suis un peu comme un zombie : Le visage fermé, sans aucunes expressions, les yeux cernés, le regard vide... Les gens hésitent à m'approcher même ceux du Glee Club de peur que ma réaction soit agressive à leur approche. Seul Sam semble ne pas me craindre. Alors, en train de ranger mes affaires dans mon casier, je le vis arriver avec un sourire en coin. Il essayait de me comprendre, de se mettre à ma place, nous nous étions rapprochés ces derniers temps et je savais que mon comportement l'inquiétait.

" - Toujours pas de nouvelles ? me dit-il.

- Il refuse tout mes appels et ne répond à aucuns de mes sms. Pourtant j'essaie, crois-moi je ne lâche pas l'affaire.

- Tu sais Blaine, peut-être que tu devrais juste lui laisser encore un peu de temps, c'est pas facile pour lui...

- Ça fait 1 mois, UN mois et on en est toujours au même point. Je l'aime, il me manque, et tout ça m'insupporte...

-Je ne suis pas un spécialiste en matière de relations amoureuses mais si je peux te donner un conseil, les relations à distance sont les plus fragiles. Vous étiez vraiment un très beau couple Kurt et toi mais le lycée, c'est le lycée, ce qu'il y a après change les gens, les sentiments... peut-être qu'il fallait que ça se termine d'une manière ou d'une autre, votre histoire ne devait probablement pas durer après le lycée. Maintenant, le mieux serait peut-être de lâcher l'affaire et de passer à autre chose.

- Tu me demandes d'oublier Kurt ?

- Je veux que tu ailles bien, regardes-toi, tu ne fais plus attention à rien, tu te fous d'avoir des solos au Glee Club alors que tu t'es battu pour devenir la "nouvelle Rachel". Ça rime à quoi ? Tu gâches ta dernière année au lycée à cause de tout ça.

- Sam, je t'apprécie mais je crois que tu as raison : Tu n'y connais rien en relations amoureuses. "

Je n'avais pas envie de m'enerver sur lui, mais rien que d'imaginer que ma rupture avec Kurt était définitive me donner la nauser. Je refusais d'y croire, Kurt est mon premier amour... et mon seul amour. Je n'avais aucune envie de rencontrer quelqu'un d'autre.

Machinalement, je pris mon portable pour l'appeler. Comme d'habitude, ça sonnait, je m'attendais à entendre la messagerie quand tout à coup...

" - Blaine ? "

Aucun son ne sortait de ma bouche tellement j'étais étonné. Je n'avais pas entendu sa voix depuis 1 mois, et là, comme par miracle, il avait répondu.

_PDV Kurt_

Pourquoi avais-je répondu ? Je n'en savais trop rien mais j'en avais d'un seul coup ressenti le besoin. Malgré cette haine qui m'envahissait, cette déception toujours présente, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'avoir envie de l'entendre, il me manquait, plus que je ne le pensais mais il fallait que ça cesse.

" Kurt", fit-il à l'ordre bout du fil," Kurt...".

Je sentais le tremblement dans sa voix. Il pleurait.

" Blaine, je sais que tu es désolé, je sais que je te manque mais tu me manques aussi seulement... arrête, arrête de m'appeler ça devient insuportable. Ok ? Crois-moi pour l'instant c'est mieux comme ça, j'ai besoin de plus de temps.

- Kurt, non attends, je... "

Je ne lui laissais pas le temps de répondre tellement c'était dur. Ça semble peut-être égoïste mais j'ai besoin d'être concentré à 100% au boulot et avec Blaine qui m'appelle je ne sais combien de fois par jour, c'est plus possible. Bien sur que je l'écouterais un jour mais je ne suis pas prêt pour l'instant.

_PDV Blaine_

" Kurt ? KURT ? "

Il avait raccroché et je me souvins de ses derniers mots qui résonnaient dans mes oreilles.

FLASHBACK

"Arrête de m'appeler, ça devient insuportable."

"J'ai besoin de plus de temps."

Fin FLASHBACK

A bout, je me laissais glisser le long des casiers pour finir assis par-terre, les larmes coulaient toutes seules sur mes jours. Une main se posa sur mon épaule et, levant la tête pour regarder la personne, mon sang ne fit qu'un tour.


	3. Chapter 3 - Une personne sur qui compter

Chapitre 3

Burt Hummel était là. Parfois, lorsque je me sentais seul le week-end, il m'invitait à regarder des matchs de football chez lui ce qui réjouissait Kurt puisqu'il était heureux de voir les deux personnes les plus importantes pour lui s'entendre à merveille. Il m'aida à me lever et je me mis à pleurer dans ses bras, à bout. Je savais que je n'avais pas à me retenir de pleurer devant lui.

" Allez, viens, je crois qu'on doit avoir une petite conversation toi et moi.

- Et le lycée ?

- Laisse tomber pour aujourd'hui, t'as vu dans quel état tu es ? Comment veux-tu te concentrer ?

- Vous êtes sûr que c'est une bonne idée qu'on parle, je ne sais pas ce que vous a raconté Kurt exactement mais...

- Il m'a absolument tout raconter, Blaine, mais je veux qu'on en parle dans un endroit calme.

- D'accord. "

Je suis resté silencieux durant tout le voyage, ne sachant pas si je devais m'inquiéter ou non de ce que Burt voulait me dire. Il est le père de Kurt avant tout et ne souhaite que son bonheur, il ne veut sûrement pas qu'un garçon qui l'a fait souffrir reste dans sa vie... Mais il était important que l'on parle. Si Kurt ne voulait pas m'écouter, lui semblait être prêt.

...

" Assieds-toi", me fit Burt en me montrant le canapé, "Tu veux quelque chose à boire ? Verre d'eau ? Café ? ...

- Non, merci ça ira.

Burt s'assit auprés de moi, une bière à la main.

- Tu sais mon p'tit, Kurt est tombé amoureux de toi dès votre première rencontre.

- Je sais oui...

- Il n'osait pas vraiment me parler de garçons de peur que je me sente mal à l'aise ou quoique soit, il ne savait sûrement pas comment aborder le sujet puisque tu es, enfin "étais" son premier petit-ami..."

Cela me fit frissoner. Le fait que l'on parle de notre histoire au passé me donnait la nausée. Ne sachant pas quoi répondre, je fis un simple hochement de tête.

" ...mais je voyais cette lueur dans ses yeux, et j'ai compris, sans qu'il ne me parle, que tu avais frappé dans le mile..."

Les larmes commençaient à me monter aux yeux, j'étais honteux d'avoir gâché ma relation avec Kurt et son père semblait déçu et inquiet.

" J'avoue que je n'avais jamais vu deux personnes aussi amoureuses... si jeunes... ça ressemble tellement à ces films à l'eau de rose où deux adolescents tombent follement amoureux l'un de l'autre."

A cette remarque, Blaine ne pu s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire. Kurt et lui avait pris l'habitude de comparer leur relation au film " The Notebook" en supprimant, bien évidemment, la partie où Noah et Allie sont séparés.

" mais il fallait bien se douter que quelque chose allait se produire.

- Comment ça ?_ Il fallait bien se douter_?

- Comme je te l'ai dis, Kurt et toi êtes si jeunes, vous êtes tombés amoureux sans connaître ce qu'était l'amour...

- Ou voulez-vous en venir ? ai-je répondu, vraiment confus.

- Que je savais bien au fond de moi que l'un de vous deux allez commettre une erreur. La distance est une chose très compliquée et il est difficile de se retrouver seul lorsque pendant plus d'un an, on était encore deux."

Burt me regardait, attendant une réaction de ma part mais je ne savais pas quoi dire, il avait raison sur toute la ligne.

" Tu as vraiment, vraiment blesser Kurt, Blaine.

- Je suis tellement désolé.

- C'est mon fils et je veux qu'il soit heureux.

- Moi aussi.

- Mais je ne t'en veux pas. "

J'ai levé les yeux sur lui, étonné, ne sachant pas s'il avait bien dit ces mots ou si mon esprit les avaient inventés.

" Pardon ?

- On fait tous des erreurs, c'est ce qui doit nous rendre plus fort. Ce garçon là, n'était qu'un obstacle dans votre vie de couple mais je sais très bien que tu n'es pas le seul fautif dans l'histoire. Kurt est très occupé à New-York avec son boulot et toi tu n'es qu'un pauvre terminal avec pas mal de temps libre. L'ennui s'installe, la solitude te ronge de plus en plus, et puis, un garçon arrive, il te montre de l'attention, et voilà comment ça part. C'est fréquent dans les relations à distance. Mais tu es amoureux, Blaine, ça se voit. Je peux même voir que ça te tue vu l'état dans lequel je t'ai trouvé au lycée.

- Je me sens tellement...

- abruti ? stupide ? con ? C'est normal. Tu as fait du mal à la personne qui compte le plus pour toi.

- Vous allez parler à Kurt de notre conversation ?

- Je devrais ? Je ne vais pas lui dire ce qu'on s'est dit, je vais juste lui dire que l'on s'est parlé sans en dire plus car c'est à toi de t'expliquer.

- Mais il refuse de m'écouter. Il ne veut plus que je l'appelle, il ne veut plus de contact avec moi pour le moment.

- Eh bien, c'est le moment de montrer qui tu es vraiment, Blaine Anderson. Un homme. J'ai peu pour Kurt, il est vraiment mal et je sais qu'il ne retrouvera jamais quelqu'un comme toi."

Burt tapota mon épaule puis se leva avant de rejoindre la cuisine. Moi, je réfléchissais à ce que je venais d'entendre. Burt me conseillait d'insister auprès de Kurt, de ne pas laisser tomber car je savais que c'était ÇA pour lui, agir comme un homme. Burt connaissait bien son fils, il fallait donc suivre ses conseils et être patient. J'étais tout de même soulagé d'avoir son soutient. Je savais que j'avais au moins une personne qui était là pour moi, pour me conseiller, m'aider malgré ce j'ai fais à son propre fils.

Il était temps pour moi de réparer mes erreurs et de regagner la confiance de Kurt même si je savais que ça n'allait pas être facile du tout. Je ne lâcherais pas l'affaire. Jamais.


	4. Chapter 4 - La détermination de Blaine

**Le chapitre 4 est enfin là, je m'excuse pour le retard. Je vais essayer de publier plus régulièrement au moins jusqu'au 24 Janvier pour patienter avant la sortie de l'épisode 11. Ce chapitre là est une sorte de pas en avant, je sais que l'action avance assez lentement mais c'est ce que j'aime dans les fanfictions. N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis ! Et par ailleurs, je vous remercie pour vos gentils messages sur les chapitres précédents :)**

Chapitre 4

Les semaines suivantes étaient moins dures. Je redevenais amicale avec les membres du glee Club et essayais d'être présent autant physiquement que mentalement. Chaque jour, j'essayais de me pardonner à moi-même d'avoir fait du mal à Kurt pour trouver les mots pour lui demander pardon par la suite, c'était la seule solution. C'était dur et j'avais du mal à me regarder dans un miroir sans me traiter de "gros con" mais il fallait faire un effort, pour tenter d'espérer à nouveau pour un avenir possible entre Kurt et moi. Rien n'avait réellement changé, il refusait toujours tout contact avec moi, mais je me sentais plus déterminé que jamais. Ma souffrance était devenue ma force et le soutient du père de Kurt m'aidait davantage. De plus, le glee Club m'encourageait également, Tina avait même proposé de m'aider en envoyant un texto à Kurt, proposition que j'ai bien évidemment refusée, c'était à moi de régler le problème. Passer par le biais de d'autres personnes aggraverait d'autant plus mon cas et montrerait une certaine forme de lâcheté et je n'avais pas envie d'être lâche avec Kurt. Lui avouer mon infidélité en le regardant droit dans les yeux avait été la chose la plus difficile, maintenant, rien ne pouvait être pire que de voir dans son regard, cette déception et ce dégout qu'il a eus lorsque je lui ai tout avoué. Maintenant, il fallait le reconquérir.

Mon amour pour lui était fort et évident, Eli n'était qu'une erreur, une simple passade, et rien de plus, seule Kurt comptait et m'imaginer le perdre à vie m'était insupportable.

_PDV Kurt _

" Allez ! Debout ! s'écria Rachel, tu es en retard, c'est inhabituel de ta part ! "

Kurt se réveilla en sursaut, son cerveau n'était pas encore revenu à la réalité.

" Mais il est 3h du matin !

- Tu rigoles ?! Il est... *prend le portable de Kurt pour regarder l'heure*... Ouah ! 25 SMS, 10 appels manqués, tous de Blaine !

- Supprime.

- "_Je t'appelle à la pause_", " _Tu me manques_", " _Kurt, je t'aime_"...

- RACHEL, POSE MON TELEPHONE !

- Pourquoi tu n'essaies pas de l'écouter ?

- Je n'ai rien à lui dire.

- Eh, bien, apparement, ce n'est pas son cas !

- Peu importe.

- Peut-être que cette situation te plaît mais moi j'en ai marre de te voir comme ça ! Pourquoi tu ne lui dis pas que tu ne veux plus entendre parler de lui ?

- Déjà fait.

- T'es sûr d'avoir été clair ? Définitif ?

- Non, pas définitif mais...

- Kurt, inconsciemment, tu sais très bien que tu ne veux pas ne plus entendre parler de lui, tout simplement parce que tu as besoin de lui, tu ne peux pas effacer en un claquement de doigt ce que vous avez vécu. Il a toujours été là pour toi, il t'a toujours défendu, toujours soutenu...

- Mais il m'a trompé.

- Et tu ne t'ais jamais demandé pourquoi ?

- ...

- Kurt ?

- Faut que je me prépare, je suis en retard.

- Ok, si tu veux stopper la conversation, pas de soucis, mais écoute ce que je vais te dire : Blaine t'a trompé et c'est horrible, je te l'accorde mais dis-toi qu'il y a toujours une raison. Parfois, c'est qu'on n'aime plus la personne mais on sait très bien tous les deux que ce n'est pas le cas de Blaine. Alors réfléchis bien là-dessus et demandes-toi si tu n'irais pas mieux si tu savais tout.

Comment savoir si j'irais mieux ? Qu'est-ce que ça m'apporterait de plus de connaître la raison pour laquelle Blaine m'a trompé ? Pourquoi ça changerait quelque chose à ce que je ressens ? Peu importe la raison, le mot "infidèle" garde la même définition. Bien sûr, Blaine était là pour moi lorsque j'étais constamment agressé par David Karofsky en première, il était là lors de mon humiliation au bal de promo, il était là pour me consoler, m'encourager à aller de l'avant, ce sont des choses que je ne peux pas nier, il m'a aidé à m'accepter davantage tel que je suis, il m'a appris à aimer, si j'en suis là aujourd'hui, c'est en partie grâce à lui... mais il est également la cause de ma souffrance aujourd'hui. Mais est-il vraiment possible que son respect pour moi se soit enfui du jour au lendemain ? M'a-t-il vraiment trompé pour m'humilier ? N'y avait-il pas plutôt un message caché ? Un appel au secours ? Pourquoi en est-il arrivé là ? Rachel avait raison, j'avais besoin de savoir en fin de compte, Blaine n'est pas du genre à blesser les gens de son plein gré. Reste à savoir si je serais capable d'entendre LA vraie raison...

Mon téléphone se mit à sonner. C'était Blaine, je m'apprêtais à refuser l'appel avant de repenser à ce que m'avait dit Rachel, je me suis donc décidé, la peur au ventre, à décrocher.

« Allo ?

・ Kurt, laisse moi t'expliquer je t'en supplie, je n'en peux plus de vivre comme ça, ça me rend malade, tu comprends ? Malade !

・ Je sais... Mais c'est difficile pour moi aussi au cas où tu ne le saurais pas.

・ C'est pour ça qu'il faut qu'on parle! Je prend un billet d'avion, je monte ce week-end à New York, je veux qu'on parle face à face.

・ Non, non, c'est moi qui vient à Lima, j'en profiterais pour revoir les autres membres du glee club et puis mon père et Carole, ça fait longtemps.

・ Kurt, je veux juste que tu saches avant tout, que je t'aime et que ça a toujours été le cas.

*Kurt sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, Blaine repris.*

・ Voilà, je voulais juste que tu le saches.

・ Écoutes Blaine je ne sais pas si je vais réussir à écouter la totalité de ce que tu vas me dire mais ce que je sais, c'est que je ne me sens pas prêt à entendre ces mots-là de ta part, j'ai l'impression qu'ils ont perdu toute leur signification...

・ Je suis vraiment désolé, Kurt.

・ Je t'appelle ou t'envoie un texto vendredi ou samedi pour que l'on se retrouve.

・ D'accord... Umm, il faut que j'y aille, j'ai cours dans 5 min. A plus tard.

Les larmes que j'avais retenu durant toute notre conversation se mirent à couler malgré moi, l'idée de revoir Blaine me faisait froid dans le dos, j'avais peur de l'affronter, de le regarder dans les yeux, et tout ça, sans pleurer, je ne voulais pas montrer ma faiblesse dans cette situation même si je savais que je l'étais. Il ne me restait plus que 3 jours pour me préparer mentalement mais il fallait entendre ce qu'il avait à me dire car même si je ne lui pardonne pas son acte, cela pourrait au moins m'aider à tourner la page.


End file.
